


The Secret's Been Broken

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	The Secret's Been Broken

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel was at her house, doing homework when her phone started to ring. She saw it was Mikey and answered. "Hey Mikey." 

Leo was in the dojo, mediating. He was really bored so he decided that meditating would help but now he was starting to get bored again.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was at home taking a shower as she let the water cascade down her skin. She didn't know the turtles yet.

Donnie was in his lab inventing things and fixing things that Mikey broke as usual. He was also on his mating season and he needed a mate badly.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel talked to Mikey for a bit then hung up. She was already dating Donnie but wasn't his mate yet.

Leo was in mating season and needed a mate badly. He groaned and stopped meditating.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie washed her hair then got out drying herself off. She put on a t shirt and pants and got into bed falling asleep.

Donnie couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the lab and out of the lair and went to Angel's house knocking on her window.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel looked up and saw Donnie. She went over to her window and opened it. "Hey Donnie." 

Leo groaned. He didn't have anyone to mate with and he was really starting to get on edge.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Little did she know what was about to happen to her.

Donnie smiled at her and allowed himself into her room. He gazed at her with a glazed lusty look as he started to growl.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel moved back a little. "Donnie what's going on?" She watched as he started to growl more. It didn't help that she was wearing this: 3-Color-Sexy-Pajamas-Temptatio .

Leo ran out of the dojo and out of the lair and into the streets. He could smell a girl that was ready for him and he wanted her so bad.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan in her sleep dreaming of someone making love to her. Which was weird because she already had a boyfriend.

Donnie smirked and trapped her throwing her on her bed and he started kissing her lips passionately while rubbing her hips.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angelina whimpered softly, not knowing what was going on. She kissed back and moaned softly as he starting rubbing her hips. 

Leo smelt the smell getting stronger. He continued to run towards where the smell was coming from and soon found himself outside the girls window.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was still sleeping and dreaming about Leo even though she never met him.

Donnie went down nipping her jaw, chin and neck making hickies and dark purple marks.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angelina moaned a little bit more. "Donnie what's going on?" She asked him. 

Leo growled softly and watched her moan and make other noises in her sleep.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon fell asleep peacefully once again.

Donnie ignored her making hickies on her shoulders.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel whimpered and tried to push him off. "Donnie what are you doing?" 

Leo watched her. "I'll come back when she is awake." He thought to himself.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon woke up and got up to get a glass of water.

Donnie took her clothes off and sucked on a nipple pinching the other hardened pert bud.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo watched her. 

Angelina moaned softly. "Donnie please tell me what's going on."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him and screamed trying to run away.

Donnie sighed.  
"I'm on my mating season baby," he purred huskily to her switching nipples.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo titled his head slightly. 

Angelina gasped softly and moaned.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie locked herself in her closet shivering in fear.

Donnie nipped and kissed her stomach.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo sighed. 

Angelina moaned and arched her back slightly.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh can Leo kidnap her and take her back to the lair?  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie cried in her closet.

Donnie sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
(sure) 

Leo somehow got into the room.

Angelina moaned louder and arched her back.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

Donnie parted her labia fingering her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo stroked her cheek. 

Angelina gasped and moaned. "Donnie I've never done this before."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking away from him.  
"What do you want with me? Please leave."

Donnie sighed.  
"I know sweetie but I'll guide you through it ok?" he cooed rubbing along her lining,  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo grinned. "I think you know what I want. You were moaning in your sleep."

Angelina nodded and moaned.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed a light pink at that.  
"Stalker. And no you're not getting me. Now leave!"

Donnie scissored her massaging her g spot while he made hickies on her thighs.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo pulled her close. "Oh really?" 

Angel moaned louder. "Donnie I'm gonna cum."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked trying to push him away from her.

Donnie massaged her g spot again.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel cummed heavily. 

Leo picked her up.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carried squeaked blushing struggling in his arms.  
"Let me go!"

Donnie lapped up her cum then inserted his tongue inside her lapping at her inner walls.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel moaned loudly. 

Leo jumped out then window and ran back to the lair.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed looking up at him.  
"Please don't do it! It's gonna hurt!" she said as she started to cry.

Donnie lapped at her g spot as he cupped her ass cheeks groping them roughly.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo held her close as he ran. 

Angel moaned louder.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie continued to cry as she tried to get out of his arms.

Donnie positioned himself over her and entered her slowly and gently waiting for her to get used to him.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel whimpered in pain. 

Leo held onto her tighter as he jumped down into the sewers.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and fell asleep in his arms.

Donnie rammed into her harder and faster.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angelina screamed as he took her virginity. 

Leo smiled and walked into the lair and up to his room.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was still asleep in his arms.

Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angelina was crying. She moaned. 

Leo lay her down on the bed.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie wanted his warmth next to her.

Donnie hit her g spot.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo lay beside her and pulled her close. 

Angelina cummed heavily.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie snuggled into his warmth.

Donnie orgasmed cumming inside her pulling out panting.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angelina whimpered.

Leo fell asleep.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Donnie fell asleep pulling her close to him cuddling against her.

Gotta go bye  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
(awe bye)

Angel fell asleep.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back XD 

The next morning Carrie woke up.

Donnie woke up nuzzling her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel slowly woke up. 

Leo woke up.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got up and tried to escape.

Donnie kissed her all over her face.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo growled. 

Angel giggled.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie left and hid.

Donnie blew raspberries on her stomach.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo followed her. 

Angel laughed. "How long until I get pregnant do you think Donnie?"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carried stayed silent in the sewers.

Donnie smirked.  
"Today baby," he laughed and purred.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angelina smiled. 

Leo found her then grabbed her and took her back to his room and stripped.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Thanks 

Carrie gasped and struggled. She was still clothed thank god.

Donnie nuzzled her then nipped her ear.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel moaned softly. 

Leo ripped her clothes off and ran his hands over her sides.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked into his masked eyes and she started to moan.  
"Please stop! I don't even know your name!"

Donnie sucked on her earlobe while he rubbed her stomach.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel moaned louder and bucked her hips slightly. 

Leo stroked her cheek. "My name is Leonardo but can me Leo."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and whimpered shivering in pleasure and in fear.

Donnie went down making hickies on her stomach grinding against her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo rubbed her clit a little. 

Angel moaned a bit more and bucked her hips. "Can you get me a pregnancy test?"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back.

Donnie nodded and got her one giving it to her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel rolled out from under him then kissed him then walked to the bathroom. 

Leo rubbed circles on her clit.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered gripping his sheets.

Donnie sat on his bed waiting for her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked. "Do you like that darling?" 

Angel giggled and took the test then had to wait 5 minutes.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed nodding.

Donnie stared at the wall.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked and slid down and licked inside her. 

Angel looked at the test then got up and went out to Donnie.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back.  
"Do you wanna get me pregnant?

Donnie looked up at her.  
"So what's the results baby?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel gulped. "It's positive. I'm pregnant." 

Leo smirked and sucked on her clit. "Yes I do baby."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and mewed.  
"But I don't want kids right now!"

Donnie hugged her tightly to him so excited.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked and sucked harder. "Oh but you do baby." 

Angel hugged back. "I'm pregnant. Oh my god I'm pregnant."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.  
"No I don't!"

Donnie nodded kissing her stomach happily nuzzling it churring.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo licked her neck and then sucked on it. 

Angel stroked his cheek. "You can protect us."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie groaned shuddering in pleasure.

Donnie smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
"I'll always protect you."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo continued to suck on her neck. 

Angel smiled and giggled. "I like it when you purr and churr."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.  
"Ah Leo please!"

Donnie smirked getting on top of her.  
"Oh really sweetheart?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel nodded. "But be careful." She placed a hand on her stomach.

Leo smirked and positioned himself then thrust into her.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed in pain tears pouring down her cheeks.

Donnie nodded and entered her slowly and gently.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo calmed her down. 

Angel moaned softly.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I know it's my turn I fell asleep  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon started to moan in pleasure.

Donnie thrusted into her gently and slowly.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo continued to thrust. 

Angel moaned louder.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back.

Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo thrusted harder.

Angel moaned louder.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered and mewed.

Donnie came inside her pulling out panting.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo thrusted faster. 

Angel purred.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Donnie nuzzled her neck.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo cummed into her.

Angel smiled.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned panting.

Donnie kissed her cheek.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo pulled out. 

Angel nuzzled him.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to cry.

Donnie churred smiling.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo shushed her. 

Angelina purred then sat up slightly.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie slapped him across his cheek.  
"You raped me! I'm leaving!"

Donnie blushed and chuckled nipping her ear.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo growled and pinned her to the bed. 

Angelina whined.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie growled back and struggled trying to kick him off of her.

Donnie smirked sucking on her earlobe rubbing her hips.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo held her down. 

Angelina moaned.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed looking away from him.  
"Can you get off me now?"

Donnie chuckled and kissed her lips passionately.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo shook his head. "No."

Angelina kissed back.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered a little in pain.  
"I can't go anywhere anyway. You fucked me so hard I'm gonna be in bed for at least a week."

Donnie deepened the kiss licking her bottom lips asking for entrance.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo grinned and slowly got off her. 

Angelina opened her mouth.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to cry again.  
"Please let me go."

Donnie slipped his tongue into her mouth sucking on hers French kissing her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo shook his head. 

Angelina moaned.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed looking away from him.

Donnie wrestled with her tongue.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angelina let him win.

Leo purred.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.

Donnie came out on top smirking.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked. 

Angelina whined.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tried pushing him off of her.  
"You don't even know my name!"

Donnie nuzzled her stomach churring.

Can you write more for Leo's parts?  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo purred as she touched him. "Then tell me your name." He told her.

Angelina smiled and stroked his cheek. "My stomach will get bigger then you'll have more to nuzzle."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I'm Carrie," Carrie said blushing looking away from him.

Donnie chirped and nodded making kisses on her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo grinned. 

Angelina smiled.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Why can't I leave? I don't wanna be with you."

Donnie kissed her cheeks stroking them.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo groaned.

Angelina purred.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo groaned. "I'm in love with you and you have become my mate." 

Angelina purred and relaxed.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
fixed it  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I know 

Carrie blushed.  
"I'm not your mate."

Donnie kissed her cheeks stroking them gently.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked. "Oh but you are. You've even got the mating mark on your left wrist." 

Angelina smiled up at him. "I love you Donnie."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"What're you talking about? How'd that get there?" Carrie said staring at it.

Donnie blushed and churred.  
"I love you too sweetheart."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo purred. "It came when I first touched you." He told her. 

Angelina nuzzled him gently and smiled.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"It does go away right?" Carrie asked him.

Donnie churred and chirped happily in pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo chuckled. "Only if I die and you are still alive." He told her. 

Angelina giggled softly then lay back, looking up at him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
There is no mating mark. He just simply bites her neck marking her as his mate

Carrie smirked at him.  
"it already went away stupid."

Donnie laid down next to her and cuddled against her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo growled and bit her neck, marking her as his mate. "But that won't." 

Angelina curled into him for protection. She felt safe with him by her side.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie just chuckled.  
"Yeah it will go away over time. Everything does on my body."

Donnie rubbed her back and skid his hands down cupping her ass cheeks.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo glared at her. "But you will still be my mate." He purred into her ear. 

Angelina relaxed then gasped slightly in surprise.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed a whatever and tried to move but couldn't because she was sore.

Donnie smirked groping the tender fresh in between his hands.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo watched her carefully and stopped her. "It will hurt more if you move."

Angelina moaned softly. This was new to her. "Donnie."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie glared at him and slapped him really hard across his cheek.

Donnie groped her ass cheeks firmly rubbing them.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo gasped in surprise then growled. "What was that for?" He asked her. 

Angelina moaned a little louder. Donnie had never done this before.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"For raping me and kidnapping me you idiot!"

Donnie kissed her all over her face.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo glared at her. "Or another way to put it is that I took you to my room so I could mate with you." 

Angelina giggled softly. "Donnie what are you doing?" She asked and whined.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"It doesn't mattee how you put it! You still raped me and kidnapped me!"

Donnie smirked shrugging as he nuzzled her stomach again.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo huffed then got up and helped her get dressed. "You need sleep." 

Angelina smiled and relaxed. "I love this baby or these babies already."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I don't have any clothes. You ripped mine remember? I need my clothes from my place."

Donnie nodded and smiled at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo went to Donnie's room and knocked. "Donnie I need some of Angelina's clothes."

angelina purred then looked up when Leo knocked on the door.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and waited.

Donnie shook his head no.  
"Just go to her place and get her her clothes."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angelina whined then shifted. "Good thinking Donnie." She mouthed.

Leo groaned and sighed. "Whatever."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie waited for Leo.

Donnie smirked and nodded looking at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo came back. "I'm gonna go get some of your clothes." 

Angel purred and nuzzled. "Are you gonna kiss our baby or babies goodnight?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and was still naked covering herself with his blanket.

Donnie nodded kissing and nipping her stomach leaving hickies.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angelina smiled and moansd softly. 

Leo ran to Carrie's house and got some of her clothes then ran back to the lair.

(gtg)  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok bye 

Carrie waited for him.

Donnie licked and nibbled on her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo walked back into the room with 2 suitcases full of Carrie's clothes. 

Angelina moaned more. "Donnie." She moaned out.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie just looked at him and laughed.

Donnie smirked and went down making hickies on her thighs.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo put the suitcases down. "There's some clothes for you." 

Angelina bucked her hips and moaned. "Donnie please."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and got dressed in black pants green t shirt and a white jacket.

Donnie sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angelina bucked her hips again and moaned loudly. 

Leo watched her carefully. "And I brought you uggboots."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and put them on. She tried to stand but she fell.

Donnie parted her labia with his thumb sliding his tongue into her lapping at her inner walls.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel moaned loudly. "Donnie that feels so good."

Leo quickly caught her and helped her sit back down.

(gtg)  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok bye 

Carrie laid down on his bed and blushed.

Donnie lapped at her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel cummed heavily. "Oh Donnie." She moaned out.

Leo watched her. "Don't get up. You'll hurt yourself."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie suddenly threw up.  
"Great you got me pregnant. I'm getting rid of them."

Donnie lapped at her cum and swallowed it eagerly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo shook his head. "Please don't." He got a bucket and some tissues for her. 

Angelina moaned and stroked the top of his head. "Donnie that feels good."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie threw up again and glared at him.  
"You raped me and you expect me to keep them?!"

Donnie churred and chirped and smiled at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo looked down. "No one else would be around me except my brothers, April, Angel and you." 

Angelina giggled and smiled back. She was still cumming a little bit.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"But I don't wanna be with you. You can't make me stay with you."

Donnie smirked and lapped up the rest of her cum happily.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo asked "Are you scared of me though? Like everyone apart from my family and close friends are." 

Angel moaned softly and finished cumming. "Donnie." She whined as her breasts were full with milk."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed shaking her head no stroking his cheek kissing it.  
"Fine I'll stay with you and I'll keep the kids. Do you love me?"

Donnie smirked again and began sucking on a nipple while he pinched the other hardened pert bud swallowing her milk.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo nodded. "Yes I love you." He told her as he nuzzled his face into her neck. 

Angel moaned and sighed in relief as the milk was released from her breasts.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan as she rubbed his shoulders.

Donnie then began sucking on the other nipple.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo moaned softly and let her take control. "Please take control."

Angel let him drink the milk.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled shaking her head no.  
"No I want you to sexy."

Donnie lapped up more of her milk swallowing it growling.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo moaned and stripped her then positioned himself then thrusted into her. 

Angel stroked his cheek. "Why are you growling?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh she's still wearing her clothes  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
fixed it  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back.

"Because you tasted so good baby!" Donnie said moaning.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel produced more milk for him. "Have some more." 

Leo thrusted some more. "You feel so good baby."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed blushing gripping the sheets.

Donnie lapped up more of her milk nuzzling her nipples churring.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo thrusted harder and deeper inside her and moaned louder. 

Angel stroked his cheek. "Taste good?" She asked him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered gripping his shoulders.

Donnie nodded blushing as he rammed his dick back into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo held her close and thrusted harder. "Good girl." He moaned out. 

Angel smirked then moaned loudly. "Don't stop drinking."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie wrapped her legs around his waist groaning.

Donnie nodded and drank more of her milk while he slammed into her harder and faster.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo thrusted deeper. He moaned louder and hit her g-spot. 

Angel moaned louder and arched her back. "Daddy." She moaned.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and came all.around his dick.

Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo moaned louder and cummed. 

Angel moaned louder and cummed.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned then panted.

Donnie hit her g spot cumming inside her pulling out panting.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo pulled out of her. "That was amazing." He told her. 

Angel moaned then panted. "That was magical."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and nodded. She put her pants back on.

Donnie nodded kissing her all over her face.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo helped her. "You feeling ok?" He asked her. 

Angel smiled and giggled and laughed.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded smiling at him.

Donnie nipped her ear.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel moaned then sighed. "Donnie. Donnie." She poked him. 

Leo smiled and purred and nuzzled her. "I can't believe your pregnant."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned nodding and blushing.  
"Leo please!" she whimpered cutely.

Donnie sucked on her earlobe.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel moaned and poked him more. "Donnie stop." 

Leo purred and licked her neck. "Please what? What do you want?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and mewed.  
"Please don't stop but first let's do a sexual roleplay!"

Donnie nodded and stopped. He sat up looking at her smiling.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel giggled then grabbed his hand and placed it on her small baby bump. 

Leo nodded. "What sexual role-play do you want to do baby girl?" He asked.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed at that.  
"You're my butler and I'm your master. I even have a butler uniform for you in my suitcase."

Donnie felt the kid in her stomach move around a little bit.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo got up and went to her suitcase. "Which suitcase?" He asked her. 

Angel smiled and looked up at him. "If I hadn't stopped you you would've missed this."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"The green one sexy," Carrie said to him smiling.

Donnie nodded and blushed rubbing her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel smiled and stroked his cheek. She felt the baby move again. 

Leo nodded and opened it and got out the butler suit.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking away from him closing her eyes.

Donnie churred and nuzzled and kissed her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo got dressed into his butler: 187650219_men39s-five-piece-se suit. 

Angel smiled and giggled and felt the baby move more.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie had a nosebleed and watched him blushing beet red. 

Donnie rubbed and nuzzled her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo chuckled and handed her some tissues. 

Angel smiled and giggled as rubbed her stomach. She saw the door open. 

(can Donnie get really protective of Angel and the baby?)  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yeah and he didn't purr and churr please edit that 

Carrie wiped her nose.

Donnie growled glaring at whoever it was.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel watched as master Splinter walked into the room. 

Leo watched her. "You ok now?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded.  
"Yeah it's just you're so sexy fuck!"

Donnie sighed and bowed to his father.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel watched. She looked down and kept her eyes on her baby bump. 

Master Splinter smiled. "I see we have a new addition to the family." 

Leo grinned and got up. "You like this outfit on me?" He asked her.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded blushing a light shade of pink looking away from him.

Donnie nodded smiling.  
"Yeah we're gonna be parents sensei."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel looked up and smiled. "Yeah we are." 

Master Splinter smiled. "Congratulations." 

Leo grinned and walked over to her. "What do I do now?"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"We roleplay sexy like this......... oh Leo come here. I've been tired lately and bored. I need some entertainment," Carrie cooed to him.

Donnie held her close nuzzling her happily churring.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Master Splinter smiled and left the room. 

Angelina giggled and felt the baby kick again. 

Leo walked over. "What kind of entertainment madam?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him blushing.  
"You can do whatever you want to me my sexy Leo."

Donnie got up.  
"Wanna take a shower together baby?"

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo said "I do love you. I love you so much." 

Angel looked away. "You could have told me. And I don't want to hurt the baby."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed stroking his cheek.  
"Put your outfit back on and let's redo this ok?"

Donnie nodded and sighed getting up and going into his lab closing the door shut.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo nodded and went to get his outfit on. 

Angel got dressed then followed him. "Donnie?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie laid down sexily on his bed.

"Just leave me alone and go."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked and walked over. "Strip." 

Angel sighed. "Fine." She ran to Donnie's room and locked herself in there.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed nodded and got naked.

Donnie was working on some inventions.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo thrust his fingers into her. 

Angel slid down the wall then cut herself with a razor.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed taking his fingers out of her.  
"No Leo start from my face duh."

Donnie sensed something was wrong and broke down his door and took the razor away from her.  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. 

Leo whined and kissed her, hard.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned kissing him back.

Donnie hugged her tightly to him.  
"I just wanted to be left alone for the moment. I had stuff to do. Don't you ever cut yourself again ok?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel nodded and gripped onto him, sobbing.

Leo smirked and kissed harder.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed deepening the kiss.

Donnie rocked her back and forth rubbing her back trying to calm her down.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel whimpered and gripped onto him tighter. 

Leo moaned softly and hovered over her.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie kissed him roughly.

Donnie nuzzled her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo kissed back just as roughly. 

Angel relaxed slightly.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned biting his bottom lip.

Donnie kissed her temple.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel snuggled into him. "Don't leave me." 

Leo moaned and opened his mouth.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smirked and sucked on his tongue French kissing him rubbing his shoulders.

Donnie nodded and stroked her hair pulling her onto his lap.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel closed her eyes and relaxed. 

Leo moaned more and grinded against her.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and wrestled with his tongue.

Donnie rocked her back and forth singing a lullaby.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel yawned and soon fell asleep in Donnie's arms. 

Leo let her win and moaned louder.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled rubbing his crotch.

Donnie laid them down falling asleep with her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo moaned louder and arched his back.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Leo make hickies all over my body and touch me!" Carrie moaned.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo rubbed her. "I will baby girl."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed and blushed.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo purred and rubbed her harder.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered and rubbed his shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked and rubbed harder and faster.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned shivering in delight.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo stopped and smirked. "You like that baby?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and nodded.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo purred and nuzzled her.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered in pleasure.  
"I love you sexy."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked. "I love you too."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Continue my servant," Carrie cooed to him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo kissed down her body.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and groaned.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo continued. He sucked on her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed shivering in pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo continued to suck on her stomach.

(gtg)  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok bye 

Carrie whimpered.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo stopped. "You ok baby?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded smiling at him.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smiled back then started sucking on her stomach again.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo continued to suck on her stomach. He nibbled a little.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed gripping his sheets.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked and stopped. He then slid lower.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered in pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo licked her clit then sucked on it.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo sucked harder.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo stopped and pulled away.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked up at him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked and kissed her thigh.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie groaned in pleasure.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked and continued.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back.  
"Ahh Leo!"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked then licked towards her pussy.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned gripping the sheets.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo licked her pussy.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered in pleasure.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo licked her again. "You taste so good."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed rubbing his erection as she came.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo moaned and licked her clean.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shivered in delight and mewed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked and grinned.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"God Leo you're so hot!"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo slowly crawled up her body. "Am I now?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and nodded.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo kissed her softly. "I love you so much beautiful."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I love you too sweetie," Carrie cooed to him kissing him back.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo kissed her more. "And I love our baby."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned into the kiss and nodded.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked and pulled away.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Gonna make some fanfics see you later  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo nuzzled her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned blushing.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo purred and nuzzled her neck.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed shivering in delight.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo chuckled. "You're so sensitive."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and looked at him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo purred. "You smell so good."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"And you're hot when you purr."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo purred more. "Really?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed nodding.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo nuzzled her. "I'm glad you like my purring."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered in pleasure nodding.  
"Leo please."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked. "Please what?" He asked her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Don't stop!"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo nuzzled her. "Don't stop what?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Nuzzling me and touching me."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo nuzzled her again.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo chuckled. "You really do like that."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded blushing.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie rubbed his crotch smiling at him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo moaned and groaned. "Don't tease."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed looking away from him.  
"Sorry."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo licked her neck.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned again.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked and continued.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo purred and rubbed her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo continued to rub her. 

Angel woke up.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned.

Donnie woke up too nuzzling her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
(Don't you mean Donnie?) 

Leo rubbed harder. 

Angel nuzzled back. "The baby's kicking."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oops yeah hold on DX  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
There 

Carrie mewed.

Donnie smiled at her and felt the baby kicking.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo purred. "You smell so good." 

Angel smiled. "Do you feel it?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.  
"Leo fuck me already!"

Donnie nodded smiling at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo thrust into her. 

Angel grinned.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back moaning.

Donnie nuzzled her stomach.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo thrust more. 

Angel giggled and watched.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed gripping his shoulders.

Donnie nipped and sucked on her stomach.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo thrust deeper. 

Angel moaned louder.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered scratching his shoulders.

Donnie smirked looking up at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo asked "You ok?"

Angel whined.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I'm whimpering in pleasure sexy."

"What's wrong baby?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo thrusted hard, fast and deep.

Angel sat up. "The baby just kicked me in the rib."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and climaxed all around his dick.

Donnie looked at her.  
"Are you ok sweetie?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel nodded. "It hurt." 

Leo cummed into her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned panting.

Donnie nuzzled her neck churring.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel leaned into him. 

Leo pulled out.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie kissed his cheek.  
"You're so hot sexy."

Donnie chirped kissing her cheeks.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel giggled then whimpered. "Donnie my legs hurt." 

Leo purred and nuzzled her.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned shuddering in delight.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Donnie looked worried and concerned.  
"What can I do for you my love?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked. "You like that baby?" 

Angel shifted. "Can you rub my feet?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded blushing as she licked his lips.  
"I love it when you call me that."

Donnie nodded and started massaging and rubbing the soles of her feet.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo purred. "Baby girl you look so sexy." 

Angel relaxed. "That feels so nice."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Oh really? Do tell," Carrie cooed to him.

Donnie rubbed and massaged her toes and her heels.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo groaned. "God you always look so sexy."

Angel relaxed. "Donnie don't stop."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled rubbing his crotch then got up and ran away stark naked.

Donnie nodded rubbing and massaging her arches.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo moaned then growled. "Get back here." 

Angel smiled and stroked his cheek.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie didn't listen and went to go hide.

Donnie soon stopped making hickies on her feet.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo ran after her. 

Angel moaned.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie hid in Donnie's lab.

Donnie smiled up at her gazing at her lovingly.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo soon found her. 

Angel smiled down at him giggling.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tried to escape.

Donnie smiled stroking her cheek.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo smirked. 

Angel sighed.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie ran away again.

Donnie looked at her.  
"Sonething wrong baby?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo ran after her. 

Angel shook her head.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tripped and fell.

Donnie kissed her cheek.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo ran and caught her. 

Angel leaned against him. 

(can we skip to a little while before Angel goes into labour?)  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sure my oc's labor too and then we'll end the rp

Carrie was going into labor.

Donnie was with his mate.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
(labour and birth) 

Angel whimpered. "Donnie." She gulped. 

Leo nuzzled her. "Baby talk to me what's happening."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"They're coming Leo!" Carrie said screaming in pain.

"Are the kids coming sweetie?" Donnie asked her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel nodded. "I'm scared Donnie." She whimpered. 

Leo gulped. "Now?" He asked her. He rubbed her legs.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and pushed.

Donnie held onto her hand.  
"It's ok sweetie I'll help you get through this."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Leo helped her. "Baby stop." 

Angel whimpered and pushed.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I can't stop pushing Leo! They gotta come out!" Carrie pushed some more and out came two turtle boys.

Donnie told her to keep on pushing as he squeezed her hand tightly in his.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel pushed harder and screamed. 

Leo gulped and caught them. "Oh they're beautiful."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie panted drenched in sweat.

Donnie told her to push again because he saw one coming.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel push again. 

Leo smiled. "They're beautiful."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded smiling at them.

Donnie picked up a boy and girl that popped out. They were turtles too.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel fell back against the pillows, panting. 

Leo handed them to her.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie fell asleep with them.

Donnie handed them to her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Online  
Angel fell asleep with them. 

Leo smiled and pulled the blankets over them. 

(what do you want to RP next?)


End file.
